


Blame it on Norris

by Sevfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/pseuds/Sevfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Hex Files August, 2009 challenge: It's hot, like Africa hot, all across the planet. Write a ficlet (no word limit) where Harry and Draco cope with miserable heat. </p><p>Harry and Draco participate in a wager, with some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on Norris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Brothers, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you so much to Alisanne for the last minute (literally) beta job on this. I appreciate it greatly! *mwah*

**Blame it on Norris**

“How much longer until we get there, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Five minutes less than the last time you asked me, Malfoy; ten less than the time before that.”

Draco huffed, but said nothing. After only a few more minutes, he said, “My feet hurt.”

“I told you that you should have worn trainers. It’s not my fault if you wouldn’t listen,” replied Harry, showing no sympathy for his trek-mate.

“Pffftt! Me? In Muggle attire? I think not!”

“Suit yourself, then. You’ll regret those robes, too,” added Harry. 

“A Malfoy is always well-dressed, Potter. A concept that seems to be out of your grasp.”

“Snipe away, Malfoy. I could care less what you think. Can we please just keep going? I’d like to get there sometime today, if possible.”

They resumed walking in silence, a blessing as far as Harry was concerned. The peace was short-lived, however.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way? I think we should have turned at that fork a ways back.”

Harry stopped short and turned to face Draco. “For fuck’s sake, Malfoy! You’re the one with the bloody map! You’re supposed to know if we’re going the right way or not.”

“Um, I’m not sure,” replied Draco.

Scrubbing at his face in frustration, Harry slipped off his rucksack and let it drop to the ground. “Merlin, help me! I’m going to hex Norris into oblivion the next time I see his sorry arse.” Sitting on a rock, he continued, “I’m just going to rest here quietly and take a break, while you check _your_ map and figure out where we are. Yeah?”

Draco nodded and perused the piece of parchment intently, doing his level best to ignore Harry’s grumbling, not an easy task, given the dark-haired man’s displeasure. 

Harry fished in his bag, pulled out at bottle of water, and took a deep draught. He then extracted a kerchief from his pocket, wet it slightly, and placed on the back of his neck. The coolness was a welcome relief from the heat of the blazing late summer sun. He looked over at Malfoy; he was surely sweltering in those robes.

“Want some?” asked Harry, holding out the water. Malfoy shook his head. “So? Did you figure out where we are?”

This time Malfoy nodded. “We missed the turn, about a half an hour back,” he answered in a quiet voice.

Harry sighed. “Well, I suppose that it’s better than an hour back,” he said as he stood up and picked up his pack. Once he had arranged it comfortably on his back, he started back down the trail in the direction from which they had come.

Draco, realising that he was quickly being left behind, scrambled to catch Harry up. 

“You want me to handle that map, Malfoy? If it’s too much for you, I mean.”

“No!” replied Draco quickly. Harry waited for a snarky comment, but none was forthcoming, much to his surprise.

After they were once again on the proper trail, Draco said, “I don’t know why we couldn’t have just Apparated there. This is ridiculous – we could have been there a long time ago.”

“Malfoy, do you ever stop complaining? You were well aware of the rules of the wager when you signed on. We are to spend the weekend, camping Muggle-style, without the use of magic of any sort. That includes Apparition.”

“I still maintain that we should have been allowed to Apparate,” retorted Draco.

“You are more than welcome to do it. Be my guest, in fact. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes come Monday morning, though.”

“What are you on about, Potter?”

“Well, I’m quite sure that the other five teams are going to meet the challenge handily. How do you think your mates in the Department of Magical Transportation will feel once they find out that _you_ lost the wager for them before you even got to the campsite? I don’t think they’d be all that chuffed.”

“You seem quite sure of your fellow Aurors.”

“Oh, I am, Malfoy. This weekend – pffftt! It’s child’s play for us. Easy-peasy, a piece of cake – “ 

“Enough, Potter. I get it,” Draco interrupted. He started off down the trail once again, walking with renewed vigour.

“Not going to Apparate?” asked Harry.

Draco called over his shoulder, “You wish!” This time, it was Harry’s turn to play catch up.

After they had been walking for some time, Draco asked, “What you said back there, about Norris…what did you mean?”

“The teams were assigned alphabetically, Malfoy. If Norris hadn’t come down with a bad case of dragon pox, you would have been paired with him instead of me.”

Looking quickly away, Draco simply replied, “Oh.”

Malfoy once again surprised Harry with his subdued demeanour. If Harry hadn’t known better, he would have sworn that a look of… disappointment washed over Draco’s face. 

_It can’t be,_ thought Harry. _The sun must be playing havoc with my eyes._

Draco stopped and consulted the map. “I think that our destination should be just over that ridge. About bloody time, too.”

Harry bit back the ‘Are you sure?’ and said instead, “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!” In a flash, Harry was running full-out, racing his way to their destination.

“Potter! It’s too fucking hot to run! Stop…oh, damnation!” Draco took off after Harry, joining him, panting, at the top of the ridge. “Have…you…lost your min – wow!”

Nestled in a little valley below them was a shimmering lake set against a backdrop of deep green trees and a cloudless bright blue sky. It was a picture of idyllic, unspoiled nature at its best. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Malfoy. I have to hand it to them; they couldn’t have picked a more perfect spot for our little camping adventure. Shall we?”

They trekked down to the water’s edge and stood quietly for a bit, drinking in the beauty of the surroundings. Harry couldn’t help but think of the other five teams; he knew that they were spread out around the same large lake, and he wondered if they had been as blessed with their campsites. He and Malfoy had certainly lucked out.

Draco broke the silence. “We’re supposed to go to that rock over there when we arrive,” he said, pointing to the large boulder set back a ways from the shore.

Harry nodded, and the two made their way to the rock, only to be surprised by a flash of white light.

“Ah,” said Harry, “they know we’ve arrived. Our supplies should be along…yes, here they are now.”

Draco grumbled as he helped Harry unpack. “It’s not fair. This came by magic, and I don’t see why – “

“Give it a rest, would you? Would you rather have carried all this on your back?” asked Harry sharply.

“Well, no.”

“So then, be grateful that you didn’t. Come on, and help me set up the tent.”

Draco’s ‘help’ turned out to be more of a liability than actual assistance. After much struggling, and a great deal of frustration, the tent was finally erected. Preparing supper was equally as daunting; Draco, according to Harry, having never as much as boiled water in his life. Draco protested only briefly, confirming Harry’s suspicions about Draco’s lack of culinary skills. With careful instruction and guidance, a reasonably tasty meal was prepared, and both Harry and Draco ate with gusto after their long hike to the campsite. The washing up done, Harry settled back with his book, leaving Draco to his own devices. Harry glanced over at him from time to time; Draco looked at loose ends, and more than a little uncomfortable. Harry, quite frankly, had no clue what to say to him, so he kept silent and tried to read his book.

“I am so fucking hot. Aren’t you hot, Potter?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am,” replied Harry.

“Don’t the Muggles have any way to keep themselves cool?”

“Yes, but they all involve electricity, so I’m afraid they’ll do us no good.”

“Bugger!” exclaimed Draco. “One little Cooling Charm, that’s all I ask.” Draco, seeing that Harry was about to comment, interrupted, “Before you say anything, no, I won’t use one. But it doesn’t stop me from wishing that I could.”

“If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride,” said Harry.

“What are you on about, Potter? There aren’t any horses here,” said Draco, quite perplexed.

“It’s a Muggle proverb. It means…” Seeing Draco’s blank expression, Harry sighed and added, “Never mind. You know, there is something we could do to cool off.”

“And what, pray tell, would that be?”

“Swimming,” replied Harry.

“In the lake?”

“No, Malfoy, in my teacup. Of course in the lake!”

Draco looked askance. “But there might be fish in there.”

“Yes, there very well may be. You’re not afraid of a little fish, are you, Malfoy?” asked Harry, unable to conceal his smirk any longer.

“Of course not!” replied Draco indignantly. “It’s just that… I didn’t bring a swimming costume.”

Grinning, Harry said, “Neither did I.” 

With his words, Harry began to remove his shirt. As he continued to disrobe, Harry noticed that Draco was watching him intently, from the large boulder where he had perched himself. 

_Wouldn’t want to disappoint him_ , thought Harry, and he began to make a little show of his undressing. 

“Are you coming?” asked Harry.

“W-what?” stammered Draco.

“I asked if you were coming swimming, Malfoy.”

Draco’s face was bright red. “No, I think not.”

Harry shrugged, took off his glasses, and waded into the lake, diving under when it was deep enough. Draco watched the water, searching for any sign of Harry; it seemed that he had disappeared! Suddenly, Harry burst up through the surface, not far from where Draco was seated.

“Merlin, that feels so good! Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Come in!” cried Harry.

“No… erm, not right now. Perhaps in a bit,” replied Draco.

Harry strode out of the lake, his toned body glistening in the sunlight. “I don’t understand you at all. You’ve been complaining all day that you’re dying from the heat, and now that you have a chance to cool off, you’re not interested. What’s wrong, Malfoy? Are you ashamed of your body or something?”

“Certainly not!” protested Draco. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice (even if he wasn’t wearing his glasses) the way Malfoy's eyes quickly lowered, lingered briefly, and then looked away. It all suddenly became crystal clear to Harry.

He took a step forward, and leaning down, whispered in Draco’s ear, “I think I know why you don’t want to join me.” As he spoke, he slipped his hand inside Draco’s robes.”

Draco’s breath hitched. “P-pot… eep!” he squeaked.

“I knew it. You’re hard.” Harry gave a little squeeze, causing the blond to moan softly. He slowly let his hand move upward, lightly grazing Draco’s chest, until he cupped his chin and lifted it upward. “Look at me, Draco,” Harry commanded. “Do you want me to continue?”

Draco peered at Harry through heavy-lidded eyes. “Yes!” he hissed.

Harry’s nimble fingers slipped Draco’s robes off his shoulders and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, stopping to caress the smooth pale skin as he worked his way downward once again. Harry soon had Draco’s hard cock in his hand, and he brought him to a shuddering orgasm in what seemed to be no time at all. 

Harry had become painfully hard himself the second he had touched Draco’s cock, and had realised the _he_ had been the cause of such excitement. He had begun to stroke himself in earnest, eager to join Draco in his post-orgasmic haze, when he felt a hand stop him.

“Let me, Harry,” said Draco. With one hand fondling his balls, and the other pumping steadily, Draco brought Harry off, a spurt of come landing on his cheek. Draco reached up and scooped up the come with his finger, and then bought it to his mouth. He licked himself clean, all the while looking up into Harry’s eyes.

“Bloody fucking hell,” murmured Harry at the sight. Hot didn’t even begin to describe it. 

He pulled Draco up, removed his clothes completely, and then brought him to the water’s edge. “You deserve to cool off after that,” he said. “Come.”

They waded in together, Harry watching as Draco shivered at the touch of the cool water on his overheated skin. Draco dove in, swimming out and then quickly back, coming up out of the water directly in front of Harry. They stood, looking at each other, neither one saying a word. The water had slicked back Draco’s hair, and it reminded him of the Draco he had met that first time in Madam Malkin’s. They had certainly come a long way since that day. Harry grinned at the thought. If Draco had taken the smile as a sign of encouragement, Harry never knew, but he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a rather passionate kiss. Deciding that he rather liked it, he pulled Draco into his arms and deepened the kiss, allowing the blond to explore his mouth at will. Draco all but melted into the embrace.

The weekend turned out quite differently than Harry had expected. Something had changed between him and Draco, although they didn’t discuss it, it was there nonetheless. Draco was more relaxed, and he took quite readily to the Muggle-style camping, following Harry’s teaching and guidance without complaint or fuss. They cooked together, explored their surroundings, talked and walked, even managed to catch a couple of fish in the lake. And they made love more times than either could remember, always cooling off afterwards with a dip in the lake. 

Harry woke up that last night, drenched in sweat, sticky and uncomfortable. The temperature had barely dropped since the afternoon, and there was no wind at all to offer the least a bit of relief. Harry reached out for Draco, only to find that he was alone. Putting on his glasses, he stuck his head out of tent and was about to call out, when he saw him. Draco was sitting on the large rock, his head in his hands. In the bright moonlight, he seemed to glow, a beacon in the dark forest, calling Harry to him. 

Harry walked over to the rock and asked, “Are you all right, Draco?”

“I don’t want it anymore,” he replied without looking up.

Harry had been expecting a complaint about the heat. “What is it you don’t want?”

“The way we were, Harry. The bickering, the jibes, the put-downs – I can’t do it anymore,” answered Draco. “I want...”

“Tell me,” urged Harry.

Draco sighed. “I have wanted what we have had here together this weekend for so long.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“How could I? I never felt that you wanted anything to do with me. Even our first day out here, you said you wished that you had another partner, Harry. All those jibes – they start to hurt after a while, you know.”

“But it’s what we do, Draco. It’s what we’ve always done. I wish you would have spoken up.”

“I know. But let me ask you this. Had you ever thought of me as a friend? As a potential lover?”

Harry blushed, and was glad that Draco couldn’t see. “I’m sorry, no.”

Draco took a deep breath. “What about now?”

Harry took Draco’s hand in his. “Things have changed. I’ve seen a different side to you, and I like it. I like it quite a lot, actually. It might be hard to let go of our old ways, but I… I think I’d like to try.”

Draco let out the breath he had been holding. “Do you think that you’ll ever be able to love me?” whispered Draco.

“Anything is possible,” replied Harry. He caressed Draco’s face gently, and then stood, pulling him to the lake.

After they had come back up from the water, Harry drew Draco into his arms, kissing him gently. He had to admit – it felt so _right_.

“When we get back,” Harry said, “I want you to remind me.”

“Of what, Harry?” Draco asked with curiosity.

“To send Norris a basket of fruit, or perhaps some flowers. You know, to thank him. After all, we wouldn’t be here now, if it weren’t for him.”

Draco smiled, and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “I think he deserves _both_. Thank you, Norris!”

~ Fin ~


End file.
